Raid for Sunshine
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: Revived by a mysterious force, an angel roams the chaotic post-apocalyptic world. Together with a hopeless and dreamless rebel, he will learn to redeem his Grace… but falling for the blond can destroy it all. Poetry.


Hiya! I was bored during our vacant time and so I decided to write a narrative poem with my favorite pairing SasuNaruSasu and my favorite genre Supernatural. Typical theme of fallen angels but I'll try to give twists and turns. A bit lyrical but I don't really depend on rhymes and schemes… I hope you enjoy it. Each act will be composed of thirty verses with four lines… or longer.

Seriously, does not separate the verses. I was trying to correct it for million of times. Ugh. Well, since they are inseparable (like Naru and Sasu), guess acts will be a hundred twenty lines long...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any way. Amateur poetess, too…

**Warnings: **Gore, violence and sexual themes of Sodomy. Not found in every chapter.

…

**Raid for Sunshine**

…

**Summary: **Revived by a mysterious force, an angel roams the chaotic post-apocalyptic world. Together with a hopeless and dreamless rebel, he will learn to redeem his Grace… but falling for the blond can destroy it all.

…

**Raid for Sunshine**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**ACT I. CLEAR SKIES**

…

"To whom do I

Have the pleasure to see

Such endless mirage of peace

Lingering above me as I speak?

Planted within the soil,

My feet feel as if stiff;

Tired from all the walking

'Round uncertainty's vast pits."

Nothing compels him to walk

But the emptiness of his soul.

In search of a reason, he has trudged;

In search of essence, he has trudged.

In the depths of a painful well,

He stares in to the comfort

Of the bewitching clear skies

Which overthrows the pain of the forsaken.

And yet within the sweet caress,

Lies the emptiness of existence;

For whom for he lives? For whom?

A torturing question of his soul.

A light then explodes,

A mass so bright and intense;

Finally feeling the cuffs wear,

Yet the man remains stationary there.

"For what is that light?

For whom does it shine? Who?"

Staying oblivious despite the shed shackles,

He stands firm and almost breathless.

"Step in," a voice calls, "Come, young man.

Soon, you will find your salvation…"

The light then blasts off his anxiety,

Sending his consciousness slumber deep.

Then light engulfs his vision,

The same clear skies looming before him.

He stares right through the blue,

Finding his already lost soul wander.

The smooth and soft caress

Of the grass that he beds just fine

Awakens much of his senses,

Waking his soul to a more materialistic sign.

There is no darkness, no fires of hell.

The broken shackles are gone,

The burying soil left his feet undone;

A mystery indeed. A sweet one.

Green colors his view,

The perception of the world went;

The place grows colder…

Non-resembling betrayal's sting.

"Towards the woods, you will find

The deadliest creature thriving.

Towards the woods, you will find

The core essence for redeeming."

A voice calls upon the returnee,

Its texture deep and familiar;

Yet no apparition proves existence,

Blind faith is in need for belief.

The man flings around for the voice

As the bright place bear its cinders.

Everything burns to darkness,

Concealing him in the shadows yet again

The once relieved soul drowns

In a sudden shock of dread;

Yet he finds himself in yet another one,

The place where he was left off to dry.

Crimson paints the ground,

Bright red spikes engulfing all;

Indeed a place of death and darkness,

Lit by the fires to send them through.

At a corner of his head, there is a nudge,

Probably a gun kissing his skin;

A weapon of such mercilessness

On its way to cripple his life once more.

"You are no enemy. Name yourself."

A weak voice echoes determination,

Strength and tenacity bleeding,

Yet fragility oozing much more.

"I am nothing but a harmless soul

Wandering around ruined homes;

I am nothing but another stranger

Whose blood you will shed."

The mysterious being answers

With fibbing and truthfulness;

The gun then moves apart

For another man shows himself.

Blood and wounds cover his physique,

That physique that is toned not for war;

As harmless enough to be unhurt,

He drops what was once his weapon.

"You better leave. There is no ruined home

For you to find in such a void like this."

He then grasps at his wound,

His eyes hoping for an end.

Fatigue envelops his gaze,

He feels retiring to his sole life;

Seeing nothing but aggression and death,

Feeling nothing but pain and despair.

"Take my hand," the stranger beckons

With his cold palms waiting for his

For just a faint radiance of warmth

Communicating through their souls.

"Don't bother," the man walks off,

Along with his dragged feet, "I'm done."

The man runs towards him,

A sudden surge of duty fueling within.

The stranger holds the wounded's hand,

A bright light engulfing both;

Confusion breathes within the wounded,

Wondering conquering his heart.

"I am for clear skies,

I aim for my brothers and sisters;

Soon, I will vanish into nothingness

Without finding the Light once more.

I aim to help you, mortal,

I aim to redeem my Grace.

As my wings tainted with sins embrace you,

I pledge to do so… as an angel of the Lord."

…

**Raid for Sunshine**

**End of Act 1**

…

Whew. Thanks for reading and please review. Every review is very much appreciated.


End file.
